Predictable
by HiddenDeathOfShadows
Summary: Two girls live alone in their apartment and one day as they are goofing off and chasing each other and then the next day as they were planning on going on a trip two unexpected guest arrive. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Predictable

Chapter one: jokes and WHAT NARUTO AND HIS SENSEI?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto other creations are mine

"I'm going to win!" Aurora yelled smirking as her friend lost the seventeenth time; they were playing Tekken three

"You suck" Nikki said putting her controller down eyeing her friend suspiciously "what it's not my fault you suck at this game" Aurora said getting ready to run "your going to pay for saying that!" Nikki yelled chasing after her best friend her brown hair flared behind her.

"Ahhhhh!" Aurora yelled running into the front door face first falling flat on her back "there's a door there Aurora" Nikki laughed as she saw her friend go face first into the door.

"Umm Aurora are you okay?" Nikki asked as her friend laid on the floor motionless "Aurora!" she ran towards her friend bending over her "BOO!" Aurora yelled making Nikki jump and fall on her butt "Ah man I got you good Nikki you should have seen your face" Aurora's White hair hung in her face.

"Your gonna die now" Nikki threatened as she got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife from off the top of the fridge

"Ahhhhh no don't cut me up and little pieces and feed them to my Chihuahua" Aurora screamed as she scrambled to get on her feet "well I wasn't but now thanks to you I am" Nikki laughed sadistically as she neared Aurora with the knife pointed towards her.

"OH Aurora where were we at OH that's right I was going to chop you up into little pieces and feed you to your puppy" Nikki said moving closer with the butcher knife. "Now now Nikki you don't want to do that I'm your best friend remember we've known each other since kindergarten " Aurora said nervously.

"Wuhahahahahaha!" Nikki said cutting Aurora with the knife and coming out of her trance "HOLY SHIT" Aurora screamed as the blood ran down from the long cut on her arm "What happened?" Nikki asked confused as Aurora screamed and watched the blood flow from her arm "That wasn't you it was your alter ego the sadistic side" Aurora said to Nikki as she bandaged up her arm.

I n the morning Aurora's POV

"_Uuunnnn" _Aurora groaned as someone shaked her lightly she slapped at their hand thinking she was still dreaming "_I didn't order ten thousand pieces of cheese" _Aurora said rolling over and falling off the bed waking up from her dream "I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" she yelled shooting up from the pile of blankets.

"Hi ya!" a man with gray hair, a mask covering half of his face and a hidden in the leaf village Headband covering his left eye said sitting down by Aurora "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Aurora yelled crawling backwards from the guy in front of her "Hatake Kakashi" He said following her "AHHHHHHHHHHH NIKKI SOME PSYHCOS' IS IN MY ROOM SAYING HE'S KAKASHI!" Aurora yelled jumping up and running to her friend's bedroom across the hall.

"What?" Nikki said jumping out of her bed and hitting the floor with a thud "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Aurora yelled as the man followed her into the room "Aurora what the he-" Nikki asked but stopped as Aurora ran behind and a man walked into the room "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Nikki yelled pulling lucy the mallet out from under her bed "Hatake Kakashi" He said scared " SENSEI!" a blonde kid yelled running out from Nikki's closet and standing next to the older man " WHAT THE HELL!" Aurora yelled coming out from behind Nikki moving over to Kakashi and poking him "Naruto and Kakashi they are real I'm not dreaming" Aurora said doing an inspection of the two people in front of her "why us? Why us? Why?" Nikki asked out loud as Naruto attacked her with questions about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Predictable

Chapter two:

Author's note: Hope you liked the first chapter here's the second one I don't own naruto

"SHUT UP SHAMMIT!" Nikki yelled as she was getting a headache from all the questions "CHEESE!" Aurora yelled clearly not paying attention to the two ninjas in front of them, "huh?" everyone asked looking at Aurora weirdly "heh heh hi" Aurora said waving weakly.

"Umm Aurora did you take your medicine this morning?" Nikki asked staring at her friend "maybe" Aurora said running out Nikki's room into the kitchen looking franticly through all the cabinets for a pill bottle "NIKKI!" Aurora yelled finding the bottle and opening it to see nothing but the bottom "what?" Nikki rushed into the kitchen both the guys following her "heh heh I'm out of my medicine" Aurora said her eyes as big as plates.

"DAMN IT!" Nikki said out loud as Aurora went into an alter ego muttering stuff about world domination and killing sprees "Everyone shall be at my mercy!" Aurora said as her facial expression went to a sadistic smirk "guys I would come with me if you two want to stay alive and not be tortured than killed lets go get her medicine" Nikki said as she put on her shoes and headed out the door.

"Where are we going and is she going to be okay by herself?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the sidewalk "Wal-Mart and I don't know, she never ran out of her medicine before so I have no clue" Nikki said shrugging as they entered Wal-Mart and went to the pharmacist center.

At the house

"Okay done!" Aurora said to herself as she held up the list she was writing to look it over for any mistakes

_Things to do_

_gather followers_

_rob the bank and several other stores _

_change looks so I won't get caught and prosecuted _

_kill anyone who tries to stop me _

_buy a jet and fly all around the world conquering each country one at a time_

_Things to buy/steal_

_flame thrower _

_chains_

_swords_

_medieval torture devices_

_and anything else that I'm just to lazy to write down_

"There that should do it" Aurora said putting the list into a secret compartment in her wall.

Two hours later

The door to her apartment opened silently as the three returned from Wal-Mart "hello?" Nikki said turning on the lights as soon as she did all three gasped to see……BARNEY RAPEING AURORA (just kidding)

Aurora lying on the floor passed out "What the hell?" Nikki yelled running over to her friend, noticing Aurora's medicine bottle in her hand she read the bottle

Take daily to keep sanity 

_WARNING: If not taking daily or run out please go to the nearest pharmacist and get more if not you will pass out and or cause bodily harm to yourself or others around you._

" You know they should put that in bigger letters so someone could actually read it" Nikki muttered to herself as she motioned for Kakashi "huh?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her "will you pick her up and sit her on the couch while I get some water and her medicine" Nikki asked looking at Aurora "yeah" Kakashi said picking up Aurora's limp body carrying her bridal style to the couch sitting her up right.

Aurora woke up groggily her head pounding from the impact of the floor this morning turning over she snuggled up to something, opening her eyes she noticed it was their cat, he was orange/tan with dark orange/tan strips on his back. Turning over again she fell off the couch hitting her head on the nearby table "damn it! Why me? Why me? Why?" Aurora whined sitting up and hitting her head again.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Aurora yelled holding her head "wha?" Nikki asked sitting up from the pallet she had made earlier on the floor "nothing go back to sleep Nikki I'm fine" Aurora said still holding her head looking at Nikki who fell back down almost instantly.

"Stupid things attacking my head" Aurora said getting up and trying to find the way to the bathroom "Ah ha" Aurora flicked on the light switch to be blinded by the bright, looking in the medicine cabinet Aurora found some Tylenol and opened the bottle popping three in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked appearing out of thin air "Ahhhhh" Aurora yelled jumping about ten inches off the ground " I didn't mean to scare you" Kakashi said smirking under his mask "meanie scaring little kids like that" Aurora said sticking her tongue out at him

"Eh? So you a little kid now?" Kakashi asked mockingly "go back to sleep" Aurora said placing the bottle back and walking out the bathroom switching the light off "can't Nikki said if I don't stay up and make sure your okay she would hurt me" He said following Aurora back into the living room, sitting on the couch the two watched TV for about an hour and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
